Turn of Fate
by TransformersGirl03
Summary: how will the gang react when Soda disappears after work a DX? What will happen when he returns covered in blood? Read and find out. *Third story on here*
1. Chapter 1: Normal day, I think NOT

Turn of fate

Summary: how will the gang react when Soda disappears after work a DX? What will happen when he returns covered in blood? Read and find out. *Third story on here*

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 1: Normal Day, I think NOT

Darry was always the first up at our house. Soda was normally the second and I was third. Today for some reason I was up before Soda. I turn around to see him sleeping peacefully, so I slowly pulled the covers back and hoped out of bed. I walked to the door and opened it. You probably could have heard a pin drop, _this is weird I thought Darry would be up by now_ I thought to myself beginning to walk down the stairs. Sure enough he was up reading the newspaper. He turned when he heard the floor creaking sound. "Hey Pony you are up early" he said in a surprised tone.

"Ya I couldn't sleep no more." I say before I add "Looks like Two-bit's been drinkin' already this morning"

Two-bit staggered into our house and pulled me into a head lock. "Look Superman, its alive early this morning" two-bit almost sang. I then heard the floor squeak and Soda appeared at the top of the stairs. He ran down them and playfully tacked Two-bit and I to the floor.

"Alright you three before someone end's up hurt" Darry called from dad's chair. He had the paper off to the side down and he was watching Two-bit and Soda wrestle to see who got the remote first. I walked to the kitchen to fetch myself some breakfast before I had to run off to school. I hurt our door open and saw Steve come in and jump on the couch. This was a typical morning at our house except I was already up.

"Come on Soda let Two-bit have the remote. We got to get goin'" Steve bellowed at Soda who was sitting on Two-bits back pulling on his one arm. Those two could play like that for hours and would have if Steve wouldn't have stepped it and pulled Soda off.

"Come on Steve, we got time" Soda protested before playfully pulling Steve into a head lock. I then saw Dally and Johnny walk in. Johnny looked like he had gotten beat by his parents again because his eye was all puffy and had a slight trace of purple outlining it. Dally looked like he was pissed at some one. I figured it was Tim Shepard. I had heard that he tried to slash Dally's tires the other day. I made some scrambled eggs before Two-bit came in and grabbed some chocolate cake and beer out of our refrigerator. Soda ran upstairs and got dressed in his DX shirt and cap. He came running down the stairs and out the door. Steve followed him and they climbed into their car and drove off to work. Darry, had already left, so Two-bit, Johnny, Dally and I were the only ones left in the house. I walked into the living room to see Two-bit with the cake in front of the TV. He was watching Mickey Mouse again. After Mickey was over he got up and left. Johnny and I started out walk to school. We saw a blue mustang drive past but it never stopped. I could tell that Johnny was really happy that it hadn't stopped too.

School was fairly long today. I walked out and Jonny was leaning again the fence smokin' a joint waiting for me. I walked over to him and pulled out a cigarette. "Hey Jonny, got a light" I asked as he pulled out his lighter and lit my cigarette. We smoked as we walked back to my house. Before we got there I heard someone yell "Looky who's out of school already." I turned just as Johnny did to see Two-bit running towards us. I nudged Johnny and took off running. I made it to the yard before Two-bit tackled me and pulled me into a head lock again for the second time.

"UNCLE" I scream at Two-bit after a few minutes of trying to breath. He let me go and started to chase Jonny. I walked into the house to find Two-bit sitting on Johnny. I pushed him off and Two-bit chased me back outside. We wrestled for a good 20 minutes before settling down and walking back inside. At about 5pm Dallas walked into the house and plopped down on the couch next to Johnny.

"Hey there Johnny-boy" Dally said messing Johnny's hair up some.

"Hey Dally" Johnny said before turning back to the TV.

We all normally found ourselves watching Mickey Mouse with Two-bit if we had nothing better to do. I looked at the clock after a two-hour Mickey special was over. It was about 7pm now so that meant that Soda and Steve should be showing up soon. I heard the door open to see just Steve.

"Hey there Steve where's your partner in crime" Two-bit bellowed from the ground looking like he was trying to bend backwards to see Steve. Steve looked like he had a worried look on his face.

"I thought he would be here" Steve commented in a rather worried tone. I looked at him and he looked like he had seen something awful. "Soda left to come home about an hour ago" Steve commented before sitting on the arm of the couch. _SODA'S GONE_ I screamed in my head. I could see I wasn't the only one that looked worried. The DX, where Steve and Soda worked, wasn't that far away. It was about a 5 to 6 minute walk and a 3 minute drive there. Then Darry walked in and surprisingly noticed all of our faces.

"What's going on you guys" Darry asked before sitting down in dad's old chair.

"Soda's missin Superman" Two-bit comment from the floor then turned the TV off.

"He left about an hour before I did" Steve commented. I then saw terror on Darry's face. I could tell that this was going to be a long, long night.


	2. Chapter 2: The search

Disclamer: I don't own anything

Chapter 2- The Search

"What do you mean you don't know where Soda is" Darry yelled in Steve and Two-bit's direction. I could already tell that this was going to be a long night. I had been reading a book before all of this happened. So I closed my book and stood up. I walked up to mine and Soda's room. I placed the book on my shelf and turn to walk down stairs. Jonny was in the door way. "Pony, has Soda ever done this before?" Jonny asked looking down at the ground.

"No Jonny, Soda has never just up and disappeared like this." I say as I grab my coat and walk down stairs with Jonny. All of the guys looked towards us as I said "Jonny and I are going to go down to the corner store and ask if he has seen him". I then started to walk out the door.

"Not without me, you too" I hear Two-bit yell in my direction. He hurried towards the door as Jonny and I stepped out onto the porch. I had the weirdest feeling about Soda disappearing. We all hurried down the road towards the corner store. As we approached I noticed a few Socs standing outside the store. I was kind of happy that Two-bit was with us. I recognized the as Randy and the other as Bob. They stood up against the store wall.

"What is a couple of greases like you wondering around here?" Randy called at us.

"Why the hell is a soc like you doin in greaser territory" Two-bit spat back at him

Before I knew it Two-bit and Randy were about to get into a fight. I saw Two-bit pull out his blade and point it at Randy, who in return pulled his blade out. Two-bit fought with Randy until he left. I sighed and walked into the corner store. "Hello Ponyboy" the store manager said from behind the counter.

"Hey, Mr. Wilson, have you seen my brother Soda?" I ask as Johnny came up next to me and Two-bit walked into the store.

"Nope, can't say that I have." Mr. Wilson said. I thanked him and we walked out of the store. It was about midnight when we got back to my house. I saw Darry, Dally, and Steve in the living room. I walked in first. I could feel the tension in the air. They must have been hoping that we found something out.

"Did you find him or hear anything?" Darry asked starting to stand up out of dad's old chair. I shook my head and he slouched back down into the chair. I could tell that this was tearing him up inside knowing that he lost one of his brothers.

"I should have gone with him" I heard Steve say breaking the silence.

"Steve, don't beat yourself up about it. Soda can handle himself. Ain't that right Darry" Two-bit said from the corner of the room.

*The next morning*

The guys had gone home at about 3am. We all were hoping that Soda would call or show up at our house. When they left I decided to go to bed because I was already almost asleep on the couch. Darry had stayed up; the only reason why I knew that was because when I got up he was sound asleep in dad's old chair. I sighed and started to make breakfast when I heard the door open. I looked into the other room to see Two-bit and Steve walking in. Two-bit walked over to me. "Hear anything Pone" Two-bit asked before sitting down at our table. I shook my head no. I couldn't figure out what was going on. Soda had never disappeared like this, never.

Darry's PoV

I woke up in the morning to see that Two-bit and Steve were already over and Pony was making breakfast. I was beating myself up over the fact that my brother had gone missing. I couldn't help but wonder if he had gotten killed or something on his walk home. Soda sometimes didn't use his head. I could tell that this was just killing Pony. I knew that my two younger brothers were as close as brothers could get. I stood up and walked into the kitchen. "Morning Pony, how did you sleep" I ask, he looked at me.

"Not all that well. I kept waking up thinking that Soda missing was just a dream, but every time I went to wake him up I realized that I wasn't dreaming and that it was real." He said looking down at the ground the whole time. I saw Two-bit place a hand on Pony's shoulder as I walked out of the room. I had to call into work and explain that I need to take the morning off.

After I got off the phone with my boss I realized that it was a good thing that I had until noon off. Soda walked through the front door. "Soda!" I screamed barely catching him before he fell. I heard footsteps behind me. I looked up to see Pony in shock. Soda's white undershirt was drenched in blood. I mean really drenched in it. It was almost all red; I slowly flipped him over to find that he had been shot.

"Two-bit start the car, we need to get him to the hospital now" I yelled towards Two-bit who was already out the door. I could hear Pony starting to cry. "Pony it's going to be ok." I say trying to convince him and myself. We got him to the hospital and waited to hear from the doctors on how he was doing.


	3. Chap3: Wrong place at the Wrong time

Chapter 3: In the wrong place at the wrong time

Soda's PoV

I knew that it had to been days before I opened my eyes to see hospital light. _What on earth? How did I get here?_ I thought to myself before noticing that Pony was asleep in the chair next to my bed. I went to move and winced in pain. Then I remembered that I had gotten shot.

_Flashback_

_I had left for work like any normal day. I showed up at work about 15 minutes early. Steve showed up at my house and we both had walked to work together. We worked on this old pick up for most of the day. At about 6pm I decided that I had been get getting home. _

"_Steve I am heading home. See ya when you're done" I yelled as I jumped over the counter at DX and walked out the doors. The light crashed in on me as I left the inside. I didn't realize how bright it was outside. I saw a few girls go by in a car and one of them blew a kiss at me. I was just to this, it happened almost all the time. I continued down the street towards my house when I hear tires squeak up behind me. I turned around to see a mustang coming towards me. I jumped out of the road as the car almost hit me. I looked around for a bottle to break when I noticed that the guys in the car were getting out. If only I was allowed to have a blade at work. _

"_Hey Grease, you look a little lost" one of the guys chanted at me. I didn't really recognize the guy that had said that to me but I did recognize one of them as Bob. _

"_What's a bunch of trash like you doing in these parts" I challenged the one soc. It looked like I had really pissed him off because he pulled out a gun. I turned as ran for it. He shot at me but missed the first time. I kept running and before I realized it I was lost. I had run away from my house and DX. Those soc's had followed me in their car too. That one soc shot at me again this time hitting me square in the stomach. I fell and blacked out. I came to sometime that evening and staggered towards, what looked like a park. I didn't really know where I was or what I was doing all I knew was that I was in pain. I had made it to this area that was actually a junk yard. I found a car and curled up in it using my DX shirt to try and stop the bleeding. I must have black out again because when I came to I was in the hospital._

End of flashback

"Soda… Soda" I heard someone calling my name. I slowly opened my eyes to see Pony leaning over me.

"Hey Pone" I barely managed to say. Pony started to cry and I looked at him like _what did I say_. He wrapped his arms gently around my and hugged me.

"I thought we were going to lose to Soda" He sobbed as Darry walked into the room. Darry looked just as bad if not worse the Pony.

"Soda, what the hell happened" Darry said in a sharp tone. I could tell he wasn't mad at me but he looked like he was going to kill the person who did this.

"I think it was" I say starting to breath heavy "One…..of…Bob's… friends" I barely managed to say. I felt like the world was collapsing around me.

Darry's PoV

I had come into the room when I heard Pony crying. I walked into to see Soda was awake. I took a sigh of relief knowing that he was ok. I had asked him what had happened and he barely managed to tell me before he blacked out again. I felt bad for Pony; he looked just as bad as Soda. I walked out of the room and towards the waiting room to find Two-bit, Steve, and Johnny sitting there.

"Hey, how is he" Steve said standing up and looking at me.

"Well he woke up.." I say before Two-bit cut me off

"Is he ok what did he say" Two-bit almost yelled.

"Well, like I was saying, Soda told me that he thought that one of Bob's friends shot him. Then he passed out again." Finish saying before sitting down next to the guys; I looked up to see Pony walking out of Soda's room. "Pony, what's wrong" I ask as he come and sits down next to me.

"The nurse kicked me out" Pony said before placing his head between his hands and starting to cry.

"Come here Pony "I say placing my arms around him. He turned into my chest and started crying harder. I hated seeing my brothers like this. All I knew it that Pony was upset and Soda might be dying.

I just wanted to kill the person who did this to him. I wanted to make everything better. I wanted to hurt them and then blame then. I looked at Two-bit and Steve. They both had the same look I did. I couldn't help but wonder want they were going to do. Before I knew it they both stood up and started to leave.

"Where you guys goin" I asked them before they could leave.

"I am goin' home" Two-bit said and Steve just left. I knew that out of everyone Steve was taking it pretty hard. Between him and Pony I couldn't figure out how was taking it harder.

**What do you think so far? Please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4: Soda's Gone?

***DON'T OWN ANYTHING***

Chapter 4: Soda's gone!

Pony's PoV

I laid my head on Darry's shoulder and the doctor walked into the waiting room.

"Who is Soda's next of kin" He asked

"Us" All of us said in unison. I wondered why he asked this but I didn't have to wait long.

"I am really sorry to say this but Sodapop has died from complications." The doctor said and my world comes crashing down. I ran towards Soda's room and see him just lying there. I feel the hot tears fall down my cheeks as my vision seamed to fade. I could feel Darry picking me up and carrying me out. I tried to fight him but I just couldn't seem to wake up. I could hear the car startup and Darry started to drive away from the hospital. My vision started to come to and I was still crying. "Pony its ok bud its ok. We will make it" Darry kept saying to me as he drove home. He pulled into our drive way and I started bailing. I didn't want to go into mine and Soda's room. I just wanted to die. Darry carried me up the stairs and set me down out on my bed. I started to kick and scream and Darry pinned me down. "Pony calm down" He kept say but I couldn't handle the pain. I couldn't handle not having Soda.

The next morning I woke up and my room was a mess. I had destroyed it and looked down at my hand. I had cut it up pretty bad. Darry must have wrapped it up for me because a white cloth was around it. I opened my door and walked down stairs. I saw Darry asleep on the couch, Dally was sitting at the table smoking, Johnny was asleep on the floor, Two-bit and Steve were sleeping on the floor too. I looked around wide eyed. *What have I done* I thought to myself. Darry woke up and saw me standing there. "Pony, its ok" He said to me and I looked at him dumb founded. Darry seemed to figure out that I was here because he sat down and motioned for me to come and sit next to him. I walked over and sat down next to him. "Darry what did I do last night?" I ask kind of afraid of what he was going to say.

I had asked him what he did last night. he sighed and asked "What was the last thing you remember"

"Well I remember you carrying me to the car, leaving the hospital, coming home and you carrying me up the stairs." I was saying then all of a sudden I started to hear,

"Pony? Ponyboy?"

It sounded like Soda. Wait he was dead wasn't he. The my world started to shake. _EARTHQUAKE? _ Thought as light came rushing in. Soda was standing there in a hospital gown and the IV pole.

"Soda?" I say trying to figure out if I was dreaming or not.

"Pony you look like you have seen a ghost" Soda said kind of laughing. My face must have been pretty funny because everyone started to laugh. I pinched myself and it hurt. I wasn't dream Soda was alive.

"Did you have a good nap" Darry asked. I must have fallen asleep on his shoulder. It had been a long night and I hadn't really slept before.

"No, I had a dream that Soda DIED!" I almost scream feeling tears come to my eyes.

"Pony, I am here. I am coming home in a few days. I am alive and well" Soda said as he sat down next to me. I hugged him and started to cry. I could feel Soda's arms around me and it felt great. I had my brothers, but most of all I still had Soda.

**Authors note: Hey all, I know that this chapter was kind of a sad one but then had a happy ending. If you got confused here is a summed up version. Pony was dreaming that the doctor said that Soda died. In "reality" he was fine. It was just a dream that Pony had.**

**I think unless you want me too, this is the last chapter of this story. I know it is short but I had to focus on school and can't really write that much. Hope to here from my readers soon. :D**


End file.
